disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Dreams Parade
Disney's Dreams Parade premiered on March 16, 2014, at Disneyland England. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Happiness is Here Parade at Tokyo Disneyland. 'Parade Unit' *'Mickey’s Dreams (Opening Unit):' The parade starts with Bumble Boogie from Melody Time in “Bumblebee Take Wonder”, bee is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float; Mickey drives a Dreams named “Adventure of Dreams”, and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto and Chip ‘n’ Dale also sing and dance along with him Happiness is Here Parade. *'Aurora Dreams (Sleeping Beauty Unit): '''Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip dance and an Audio-Animatronic Maleficent's Goons entertain in the kingdom perform around the unit. *'Pinocchio Dreams (Pinocchio Unit):' Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop dance around a giant Music Box who is controlling background music playing "An actors life for me". Hanging behind the unit are Russian puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on rises up during the show stop to allow the Russian puppets to perform bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include Foulfellow, Geppetto, Gideon, Jiminy Cricket sitting atop a toy block and Cleo swimming around in her fish bowl. *'Tiana Dreams (The Princess and the Frogs Unit):' Tiana and Louis, the trumpet-playing alligator, ride aboard an instrument-inspired boat. Also present on the float as decorations are Ray the firefly, from the same film, as well as Evinrude the dragonfly, from The Rescuers. Five revelers twirl in front, while two giant Mardi Gras mask girls follow behind. *'Pooh Dreams (Winnie The Pooh Unit):' Winnie the Pooh next to Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore, Roo, Kagna, Owl and Tigger; attached to the float are Honey, with four "Tigger family" performers and a performer in a honey pot bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping bees rise into the air to perform tricks. *'Alice Dreams (Alice In Wonderland Unit):' It carries a live-action Mad Hatter and Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd. *'Aladdin Dreams (Aladdin Unit):' Aladdin atop Magic carpet with Abu, Iago sleeping in a diamond in the rough, a live-action The Genie, Princess Jasmine and Jafar. Various costumed Agrabah dancers surround the unit, such as a six harem girls and a golden coin dancer. On the back of the unit are three harem girls performers. During the show stop, the "palace" part of the unit raises up and the harem girls perform an amazing Static trapeze routine. *'Dreams Carrousel (Finale Unit):' Lastly, Goofy and Max Goof as Cars with Carrousel Ride. Attendants Clarabelle, Roger Rabbit, Donald and Daisy also perform on and around this unit along with the Seven Dwarfs entertaining guests. With the "Happiness is Here" song in the background and have a dance to end the parade. 'Show facts' *'Show run:' March 16, 2014 - Present *'Show length:' Approximately 25 minutes with two show stops *'Show Stop song:' An upbeat Corbin Bleu version of Two Worlds from Tarzan. *'Other Songs Featured:' *'OPENING UNIT:' **"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Casey Junior" / "Minnie's Yoo-Hoo" / "Mickey Mouse Club March"'' *'SLEEPING BEAUTY UNIT:' **''"Hail to the Princess Aurora"/ "I Wonder" / "Once Upon a Dream"/ "The Gifts of Beauty and Song"'' *'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' **''"Little Wooden Head" / "Give a Little Whistle" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" / "I've Got No Strings"'' *'THE PRINCESS AND THE FROG UNIT' **''"Gonna Take You There" / "Dig a Little Deeper"'' *'WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' **''"Rumbly in My Tumbly" / "Winnie the Pooh" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers"'' *'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' **''"March of the Cards" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "I'm Late" / "Alice in Wonderland"'' *'ALADDIN UNIT' **''"Arabian Nights" / "One Jump Ahead" / "Prince Ali" / "A Whole New Worlds"'' *'FINALE UNIT:' **''"On the Open Road" / "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"'' 'Voice Cast' *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse *'Bill Farmer' as Pluto *'Kate Higgins' as Aurora *'Elan Garfias' as Pinocchio *'Anika Noni Rose' as Tiana *'Jim Cummings' as Winnie the Pooh *'Hynden Walch' as Alice *'Scott Weinger' as Aladdin *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy *'Dana Hill' as Max Goof *'Tony Anselmo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck Category:Parades Category:Disneyland England